


And Love Dares You To Care

by providing_leverage



Series: Season 15 made me do it [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alex isn't mentioned but she's definitely there in the background, F/F, I swear, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Most of those are just brief mentions, Post-Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, road trip au, they're the only two that speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: Jody had raised a few concerns, but Donna (who had been over as she often somehow was, despite not living in the same state and technically having her own town she was the Sheriff of) had encouraged the idea. And then told them stories of the road trips she herself had taken, which hadn't calmed Jody down any.Never less, a week later they'd loaded their bags into the bed of Claire's truck and hit the road, no real plans or destination in mind.
Relationships: Hinted at Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Season 15 made me do it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	And Love Dares You To Care

**Author's Note:**

> More Supernatural, because now I've officially done with it and have nothing to do with my life. (homework? What homework? I don't know what you're talking about, go away)
> 
> Title from Under Pressure from Queen and David Bowie

They aren't hunting. Not officially. 

Officially they're on a road trip. Just the two of them, Claire's truck which is somehow even more a piece of junk than Kaia remembers, and the open road. 

They're not fooling anyone.

In their defense, it's not like they'd set out with the goal of hunting. The whole thing had been Kaia's idea. As much as she appreciated Jody taking her in and helping her get reoriented into this world, the five of them in that house were...the nearest analogy she can think of is  _ powder keg. _

_ We are a powder keg about to explode,  _ Christopher Jackson's voice sings in her head every time she thinks that, because Patience was a Hamilton fan and it was impossible not to live with her and not accidentally memorize the whole soundtrack.

For almost a whole month, they make it work. But tensions rise and Claire starts to get antsy and so Kaia suggests they take a vacation. A road trip.

"Just the two of us." She'd whispered to the other girl, curled up in bed together one night. "Like...a really long first date."

Claire had smiled against her shoulder and agreed.

Jody had raised a few concerns, but Donna (who had been over as she often somehow was, despite not living in the same state and technically having her own town she was the Sheriff of) had encouraged the idea. And then told them stories of the road trips she herself had taken, which hadn't calmed Jody down any.

Never less, a week later they'd loaded their bags into the bed of Claire's truck and hit the road, no real plans or destination in mind.

And it's nice. Just the two of them, sometimes talking or singing along to the radio, sometimes just sitting for hours in comfortable silence. 

They eat junk food from gas stations and stop at every family owned diner they come across, because Claire has a fondness for them. 

They find stretches of empty back roads and Claire teaches her how to drive.

They hold hands and use two straws in one milkshake and share a bed in motel rooms like they did back at Jody's. It's half because it's cheaper and half because they both like cuddling up together.

They still don't kiss, even though they're basically dating. Both of them think a lot about it, but it never actually happens.

Two weeks and who knows how many miles later, they don't find a case so much as a case finds them.

Because their luck meant that of all the motels in the area (there's only two, but still) they chose to check into the one with a minor ghost problem.

Kaia, for all the terrible things she's seen and survived over the years, would have been dead before the sun rose if not for Claire. 

As the dark of night turns the muddy gray of pre dawn and they put their shovel's back into the bed of Claire's truck with her other hunting stuff, Kaia says "That was actually kind of fun."

They don't go looking for cases but if they run across something out of the ordinary, well isn't it their duty to check it out?

Jody knows, because Claire is shit at hiding things from her foster mom and also she  _ lives with an actual physic. _

Patience might be in college now, but apparently she's not too busy to rat them out.

After several long phone calls and the Winchester's being called to mediate, they settle on a truce.

Really it's a truce between Jody and Claire, but with Kaia having to attest to the fact that she actually does want to do this. She wants to learn, to protect herself if nothing else.

After all that time in the Bad Place, she's no longer good at peace. It unnerves her.

Plus, the smile on Claire's face when she's hunting is just…

_ Anyway _ .

They agree to check in with home base (Jody's house) every day, talking to her or Alex or Patience. They agree to always call for backup if they even  _ think  _ they might be out of their depth, and they agree to a week with Sam and Dean. 

That's mostly for Kaia's benefit. Donna's brief overview on guns way back when they'd first met was not enough to make her field ready. 

After an exhausting but weirdly fun week in Kansas, Kaia can take down a man twice her size in seconds, fire a large number of guns, and rattle off a simple demon exorcism from memory at the drop of a hat.

Sam calls her a natural.

Claire calls her incredibly hot, but in a low whisper, not intending for anyone to hear.

Kaia hears, and unfortunately so does Castiel.

Again they hit the road, this time much more heavily armed and in search of danger.

It's just like their road trip (laughing, singing, eating themselves sick, watching crappy movies in crappy motels, cuddling, comforting each other after nightmares) but more intense (the smell of gunsmoke, the haunted look in the eyes of the child they save in Arkansas, stitching up each others wounds, scrubbing the blood from each other's backs while crammed in the tiny shower of their motel room together).

"I'm so glad you're back." Claire whippers one night, curled in a motel bed. She's the big spoon tonight. "I'm so glad you stayed."

Kaia pulls away from her, sits up in bed. Leans over to switch on the bedside lamp.

Claire sits up too, eyeing her worriedly.

In the dim light, Kaia studies her face. The long blonde hair, curly from the braids she normally wore them in but took out for sleeping. The eyes that were so much softer without the dark makeup she normally sported. The slight mark on her forehead from her  _ heroic battle, with a doorknob. _

Thinks about Claire's fierce spirit, her sass and temper that matched Kaia's own. The fire that burned so bright in her, that drew Kaia to her like a moth to a flame.

She remembers the first time they'd met, how Claire had stepped between Kaia and the red eyes thing from the Bad Place, a battle she had no hope of winning with just a pocket knife. How they'd sat of Jody's doorstep and when she'd seen Kaia's scars she hadn't looked judgmental or disgusted. Instead she'd shown Kaia her own scars and made her feel better about the marks on her body.

Claire had made her feel strong, brave. She'd inspired Kaia to stand her ground and do the right thing.

In the Bad Place, she'd sometimes imagined Claire standing next to her. Encouraging her. Reminding her not to give up, to keep fighting even when all seemed hopeless.

She'd imagined…

"I love you." Kaia says, cupping Claire's face and leaning in to press her lips against the other girls'. 

It's somehow better than she'd ever imagined.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my Tumblr @highladyofgothamcity to talk about Supernatural or anything really, I'm bored, I'm open to making friends, and I want prompts. :)


End file.
